


Drunk

by NeverTrustAFox



Category: Kill Your Darlings (2013), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Drinking to Cope, Drunkenness, Harry is depressed, Heavy Drinking, Is this real or not?, M/M, Short One Shot, Sleepiness, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverTrustAFox/pseuds/NeverTrustAFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry clumsily reached for the bottle in Lucien's hand only to have it moved out of his reach.</p>
<p>"Son of a.."</p>
<p>"Such a dirty mouth." Lucien chuckled, cutting him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TyJaxReaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/gifts).



> I have no idea...  
> Just go with it okay!
> 
> -NTAF

Harry looked up at the person in front of him with glassy eyes, clutching the bottle in his hand close to his chest. He had had quite a bit to drink, anyone would be able to see that. Oddly enough the person in front of him looked exactly like him.

"What the hell..." He slurred as the person yanked the bottle from his clutches, something he was not too happy about.

"Now now, did you never learn to share?" His double questioned as he took a swig from the bottle.

Harry frowned, tonight had been about forgetting. He didn't want to hurt any longer or remember everything he had lost. He was dying anyway. Spider Man wouldn't help him, he had to help himself. If only he knew how. Harry liked to think he had a good head on his shoulders but he did have a knack for getting himself into trouble. He was spiralling again.

"Why so glum?"

Harry watched at the other man dropped into the seat beside him, kicking his feet up onto the glass table that occupied the space before them. He still had no idea who this person was and in his inebriated state Harry was sure he was hallucinating.

"Why do you even care?" Harry sighed in irritation. "Who the hell are you?"

He watched as his double rolled his eyes, now that he looked closer. There was something off about him. Maybe it was the way he was dressed, not many people in this day an age would be caught dead wearing something like that. Especially not him.

"Lucien...Lucien Carr." His double, Lucien replied.

Harry clumsily reached for the bottle in Lucien's hand only to have it moved out of his reach.

"Son of a.."

"Such a dirty mouth." Lucien chuckled, cutting him off.

Harry narrowed his eyes at his double, he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest in a petulant fashion. The alcohol in his system left him in a daze. He'd walk away if he could but he'd rather not fall on his face in front of Lucien, whom he still had no idea if he was even real or not.

"I'm very real, look." Lucien snorted, reaching out to caress Harry's cheek.

The Osborn heir leaned into the touch, surprised that he could feel it. Maybe this man was real after all.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Harry questioned in confusion.

Lucien's pale fingers gripped Harry's jaw, turning his face slightly. It was odd, for him to be staring into eyes that mirrored his own. Even through alcohol induced daze Harry could feel the excitement coursing through him. Lucien leaned closer, resting his forehead against Harry's.

"You said it out loud." He said in amusement.

Harry's lips turned up into a grin, of course he did. He let his body slump against Lucien's, who for as skinny as he was, was actually quite comfortable.

"I'm so drunk." Harry muttered, his eyes fluttering shut.

He was sure by the time he woke up Lucien would be long gone. The last thing he felt was a pair of cool lips press against his own before slipping into a deep sleep.


End file.
